


The Love You Give

by CoffeeComicsGalore



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Living Together, Love, ML Secret Santa, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Post-Relationship, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeComicsGalore/pseuds/CoffeeComicsGalore
Summary: Chat Noir knew that the first snowfall of the season would be a moment to remember. He just hoped that Ladybug could handle the cold for a moment longer.My ML Secret Santa Gift for @juliettelime on Tumblr
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	The Love You Give

“You’ll never catch me, Milady!” Chat Noir bellowed out as he raced along the rooftops. The husky chuckles echoed in the quiet arrondissement causing Ladybug’s heart to flutter with warmth in the otherwise wintry night air.

“Get back here you mangy cat!” Ladybug called out with a chuckle, his increased speed making the competitive side of her itching to win his abrupt game of cat and mouse (or bug in this case).

“Never!” He cried out once again as he laughed comically, finally whipping around the corner to throw her off course. Chat hid behind the tall chimney and poked his head around, keeping an eye on her plus the surprise at the end of this game.

“Come on Chat. The snow is starting to get worse!”

“Not a little bit of snow will stop me from winning this game!”

The sound of Ladybug’s rapier could be heard become increasingly closer, making it the perfect opportunity to run off to his final stop. Eyeing one of the most famous monuments in Paris, Chat raced across the small length of rooftops in front of him, finally extending his baton as he jumped off the last building. He extended it as far as he could, reaching one of the steel beams on the lowest platform of the Eiffel Tower. But before he could step onto the cold metal, a warm body collided with him, rolling the two in a pile of limbs onto the floor.

Panting and laughing, Ladybug rolled off her partner and sprawled against the floor. “I… win…” she cheered between heavy breaths, the puffs of air billowing from her mouth as she spoke. “I… told you… I’d win.”

Chat placed his hands on his chest, feeling the quick rise and fall of his chest as he leveled his breathing. “I… always knew… you would.”

Ladybug let out a small chuckle, closing her eyes as she controlled her breathing. The soft snowflakes helped cool off her flushed skin and she couldn’t help but relish that feeling.

Chat bit his lip and turned his face to his partner, smiling brightly as his eyes traced over her silhouette against the dark, night sky. Ladybug had grown so much over the years. They were now inching closer and closer to their twenties with a whole life ahead of them now that the danger of Hawkmoth and his akumas would never loom over them ever again.

It had been quite an adjustment for Adrien to deal with since the defeat of Hawkmoth just two years prior. The shock was overwhelming—to say the least—but he thanks the kwamis every day that he had Marinette by his side since the very beginning. Throwing in Sabine, Tom, Alya, Nino, Chloe, Luka, and Kagami, his found family had been one of the best things he ever received after losing everything that fateful day.

Which brought him to this day, this very moment that he wanted to make it all complete…

He straightened his head, closing his eyes to focus on the next task at hand. After a few heartbeats, he cleared his throat, opening his eyes and bringing himself to a stand.

“Milady,” Chat called to her, stretching out his hand as he bowed. “Care for one last stroll along this platform before we freeze in the cold?”

Ladybug opened her eyes and reached out to capture his waiting hand, smiling as he lifted her up until she stood in front of him. She tilted her head slightly to the left, pursing her lips with a playful smile as he kissed her knuckles.

“And what do I owe the honor of having a stroll with this handsome kitty?” She purred, melting as the love in his eyes warmed her spirit.

“Just thought we could enjoy the snowfall for a quiet moment as a reward for your win.”

“As long as we cuddle in front of our fireplace when we get home.”

“I say that’s a deal.”

Chat brought Ladybug’s hand to the crook of his elbow, allowing her the chance to place her head on his shoulder while simultaneously keeping herself warm.

Walking around the platform at a snail’s pace, he couldn’t help but feel the nerves building within him. He could fight hundreds of monsters without a single thought, but as soon as the reality of what was to come rolled through him, he couldn’t contain the fear that wanted to escape his heart.

He looked down and noticed Ladybug’s sweet smile, her fingertips running alongside his bicep in a calming gesture. She was staring out into the night sky, the snow-filled clouds covering the dark canvas, yet her calming demeanor helped calm his own nerves.

Chat Noir let out a sigh of relief when his eyes reached the special spot on the platform—a cozy and private corner hidden from prying eyes. There were dozens of gorgeous red and pink roses that surrounded the enclosed space, with a small array of tealights that had been lit and positioned to give it a warm glow. He was happy that the wind didn’t knock anything over after leaving it on its own an hour earlier, and he continued to hope that it would look like this until they left to go home.

He waited with bated breath for Ladybug to notice the setup. The two inched closer to the corner, yet Ladybug was still oblivious to what was in front of her. With the nerves building within him again, Chat cleared his throat, breaking her from her deep thoughts.

“Are you okay?” She turned to face him and questioned him worryingly, believing the cold had something to do with the tickle in his throat. “Do you want to go home?”

Chat let out a small chuckle as he turned his eyes towards her. “I’m fine. But it seems like there may be something going on in this corner.”

Ladybug broke away from his gaze, looking towards the setup that was clearly waiting for someone.

“We should go—Chat!”

Before she could walk away, Chat stepped towards the area leaving Ladybug frozen in her spot. He smirked as he stood in front of the flowers, pressing his claws fingertips to the perfect blooms.

“Chat! Get away from there. You shouldn’t be touching someone’s private venue. That’s rude!”

“Eh. It’s fine. No one is here right now. I can just look.” He said playfully, silently pleading that she would come over to berate him or try to haul him away.

She groaned, making her way towards Chat in order to talk some sense into him.

“Chat, come on. This isn’t funny.”

“Actually…” He began, finally turning towards her and clasping his palms around hers. Ladybug furrowed her brows as she watched him look down, letting out a calming breath. “I’ve been waiting for the first snowfall of the season to bring you here. Do you know why?”

“Our reveal?”

Chat nodded as he continued to look at their hands. He let his thumb rub against her knuckles, relishing in the consistent movement as he spoke.

“That was one of the worst days of my life. That was the day that my… father… finally confessed to me in hopes I would turn to his side...” He let out a small sigh, shaking his head as he finally looked into her eyes. “But that morning was one of the best moments of my life. You made loving you a thousand times better. But that’s always been you. You’ve always made everything so much better for me no matter how much it hurt you. Always. Ever since the beginning.”

Ladybug tilted her head as a small frown turned her lips.

“I know we started dating before the reveal happened. I know I fell in love with Ladybug first. I know I was too dense to realize my everyday Ladybug was actually the real Ladybug right in front of me. And I know that I don’t want to be that dense ever again.”

“Adrien—” Ladybug whispered, trying to stop him from falling down a rabbit hole. But the look in her eyes told her it wasn’t the time to speak.

“Marinette. I love you with all of my heart. You’ve blessed me with your love, your kindness, your playfulness, your creative nature, your fantastic puns. The flirty way you wink at me makes me melt inside. I fell in love with you twice because you are just so damn amazing!”

Tears were welling in his eyes, but he didn’t want to lose his momentum to wipe them away.

“My lady. I don’t want to spend a moment away from you. I know we live together and we spend an exuberant amount of time dancing along the Parisian night sky, but I would love to take the next adventure of our life together with you as my wife. Have the children we always hoped to have. To spend the rest of our days making each other laugh and smile. To wipe away the tears. To kiss away the fears. To love each other until death do us part.”

Chat unzipped the pocket of his suit, removing the small gold band with a pink, solitaire diamond and sliding it onto her gloved finger. “I love you so much. Please. Will you take me and love me forever?”

Silent, happy tears ran down her cheeks as the full extent of his words seeped into her mind. She took one moment and stared at the ring, then quickly wrapping her arms around his neck, capturing his lips with hers. The sweet kisses melded and kept them warm, no doubt the effects of the intense love they shared.

Ladybug finally pulled back to take a breath, pressing her forehead against his as she relished in his warmth. “Yes, kitty. I won’t only spend forever with you. I’ll spend all that plus a day.”

* * *

Adrien sat on the floor in their living room, sitting in his favorite spot in front of the fireplace. He sighed happily, taking the quiet moment to watch Tikki and Plagg chase each other in the cozy space. He looked over to the fire to make sure it was emitting enough warmth, wanting to make sure it would help keep Marinette toasty until they called it a night.

He felt bad for keeping Marinette out longer than intended—even though she promised it was fine—but it only made him feel worse when he noticed her shivering after they detransformed. He kissed her on the top of her head before shooing her off to the bathroom to take a warm bath, then set out her favorite clothes on their bed.

Deep within his thoughts, he finally noticed her arrival once she set down a plate of cheese and cookies for their kwamis, and Adrien couldn’t help but grin at her sincere smile.

“Thank you, minou,” Marinette said before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Anything for my _fiancé_.” Adrien waggled his brows causing Marinette to giggle in response.

Before she could straighten her back, Adrien captured her hands, lightly tugging her down and dropping her comfortably on his lap. Marinette tried to wiggle away, but Adrien wrapped his arms around her torso, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

“Mmm... you smell good.”

“You’re such a cat.”

“You love it. Just admit it.”

Marinette snuggled into him further, even as she wore her warmest gray sweater, a pair of thick black leggings, and her favorite fluffy white socks.

“Warm.” She finally stated after a few moments of cuddling with him. “I love that.”

“And I love you.” He smiled, placing one sweet kiss on her neck. “I promised you a snuggle session in front of the fire. I hope it’s warm enough.”

“With you, chaton, my heart and my soul will always be warm.”

“Always?”

“Forever.”


End file.
